Pensamientos
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (IorixKyo) CONTINUACIÓN DE: "En las ruinas.". Pensamientos de Iori acerca de lo que sucede entre Kyo y él.


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFICTION FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

**Pensamientos. **

Por: CaT. 

(shermie7@yahoo.com)

          El último descendiente de los Yagami, el chico de cabellos marrón, permanecía perfectamente firme en el techo del edificio contiguo a la Gran Universidad de Tokio de Kyo. Sus ojos estaban fijos sólo en una persona, a través de la ventana de la escuela que estaba abierta en uno de los pisos. Había estado observando por bastante tiempo, pero nunca había alejado la vista de su objetivo.

          Recordó la última vez en que le ayudó. Aunque para él era extraño el haberlo hecho, para Iori, había sido sencillamente un insulto. No sabía, ni comprendía por qué estaba haciendo eso; le había tomado por sorpresa cuando sucedió. Aún podía recordar cómo lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, apartando el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, llorando lágrimas de felicidad por él... ¡Pero era ridículo! Se suponía que debían ser enemigos a muerte, ¿qué más podrían hacer juntos? 

          En el salón de lectura, donde estaba estudiando Física, Kyo se comportaba como si hubiera sido un día maravillosamente normal. Desde que Krizalid había sido derrotado y muerto en aquella explosión, el mundo había recuperado su pacífica atmósfera de las malévolas manos de la gente ambiciosa. Con tal paz en todas partes, Kyo podría relajarse por un momento, y ser capaz de continuar con su vida ordinaria de estudiante, por el tiempo que quedaba.

          Después de todo, aún no terminaba con una batalla más –la última de su vida.

          Parecía escribir algo en su cuaderno, luego levantaba la vista hacia el profesor y después volvía a escribir, de vez en cuando. Parecía estar viviendo maravillosamente justo como los jóvenes que no son luchadores. Qué fácil era para él; tenía amigos en todas partes. Podías encontrarlos en cada esquina de todo Japón. Él era a lo que la gente siempre llamaba "el apuesto príncipe", ya que no le era difícil conocer a una chica deseosa de entregarse a él así sin más.

          Eso era lo que Iori había odiado. Él no odiaba a Kyo sólo porque era su enemigo, sino también por la gran diferencia de vidas que había entre ellos. Simplemente no había algo que Iori pudiera comparar con Kyo.

[Kyo... por cuánto tiempo he estado envidiándote... En muchas ocasiones, de algún modo, he deseado ser como tú. Tu vida siempre esta repleta de mucha felicidad, mientras que yo sólo he podido vivir en la obscuridad, junto con la soledad. La gente, alrededor del mundo, te quiere, se preocupa por ti, como si tú fueras el salvador del mundo. Pero para mí, dicen que soy un demonio, un destructor que acabaría con cada cosa buena en el mundo.

Siempre puedes vivir así. Siendo el chico inteligente de toda la escuela, siendo un ser feliz como todos los demás. Naciste lleno de virtudes y talentos, aprendes las cosas mucho más rápido que los demás, que yo. Tu padre te ha querido mucho y ha estado orgulloso de tener un hijo tan fuerte. Mientras, por mi parte, mi padre me ha odiado por serle inútil. Incluso a la edad de siete años, aún no podía encender ni la más mínima flama. Y tú... tú por fin estabas terminando con tu primer movimiento. Pensé que con mi duro entrenamiento y esfuerzo, sería capaz de vencerte de una vez por todas. Pero no, estaba equivocado.

Aunque ninguno de los dos ha podido vencer al otro, me siento como el perdedor. Por muchos años, desde que murieron mis padres, he entrenado muy duro. Ni siquiera me importa descansar y todo lo que quiero hacer es siempre entrenar. A veces cuando me siento así, busco peleadores para probar sus fuerzas y las mías. Mientras yo hacía todo este esfuerzo para lograr mi meta, tú estabas simplemente durmiendo en casa o bromeando con tus amigos. En vez de aprovechar tu valioso tiempo, lo desperdiciabas en entretenimiento y diversión, disfrutando como un niño pequeño. Finalmente cuando terminábamos nuestras peleas, terminábamos siempre en empates. Con tu despreocupación y mi perseverancia, yo simplemente no podía creer que no fuera capaz de vencerte. Es injusto, Kyo, totalmente injusto...

Después, cuando llegó el amor, sólo terminé con el corazón roto. Alejaste de mí a la única persona que he amado, la única chica por la que sacrificaría todo. Y cuando ya la tenías, ni te molestaste en prestarle atención. Podía ver y sentir el dolor en ella cuando la tratabas sólo como a una hermana menor. Obviamente ella había sido infeliz, justamente como yo lo fui cuando te la llevaste, dejándome solo en la obscuridad. Pero creo que no debería ser egoísta. Como ella era muy feliz estando contigo, yo también debía darle alguna felicidad. Por lo menos, sabía que estaba viviendo feliz con la persona que amaba.

Pero de nuevo, estaba equivocado. No pude ver por qué ni cuál fue tu razón. Ella dejó de importarte y actuaste como si te estorbara. Cuando la vi llorando en su habitación, lo primero que pensé fue que había sido culpa tuya. No sabía qué habías hecho, o qué no le habías hecho, pero cuando ella estuvo en ese estado, no pude apartar de mi mente la idea de matarte. Cuando el torneo del 97 terminó, después de ese invencible Goenitz, finalmente tuve una oportunidad de asesinarte. Me sentía tan satisfecho; nunca he sentido nada mejor que ser capaz de sentir mi victoria. Pero nadie sabía lo que iba a suceder en los siguientes minutos... Ella murió tan inocentemente, tan inocente como se veía, por ti. Tú fuiste el inútil, yo no. No fuiste capaz de salvarla, y por eso, ella murió. ¿Y qué era lo que tenías que probar ante todo el mundo? Tu debilidad...

Simplemente había mucho entre nosotros, y todo por el odio. Desde que nacimos en este mundo, fuimos destinados a ser lo que somos ahora. Teníamos que ser rivales, teníamos que odiarnos, teníamos que matarnos el uno al otro, eso era todo. Al principio, cuando era joven, pensé que sólo debía de odiarte por ser el enemigo de mi familia. Pero cuando crecí, me di cuenta de que había más cosas que había perdido en mi vida, y tú las tenías todas. Fue muy injusto para mí, sólo para mí...

Yo no sabía qué estabas tratando de hacer en el momento que escapamos de la fortaleza de Krizalid. Sé que estuve inconsciente y que tú estabas ahí, a mi lado, esperando a que yo despertara. Habías actuado muy extraño, como si en lugar de ser tú mismo, algo te hubiera poseído. Quise alejarte de mí, pero debido a mi gran pérdida de energía, no pude hacerlo. Por un instante me pregunté si en realidad eras tú. Reconocí ese rostro perfectamente; era tu rostro, siempre con tu cabello cayendo a los lados. No me pude haber equivocado, pero, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Talvez no estabas en tus cinco sentidos. Talvez sólo habías estado un poco inconsciente después de la explosión.

O talvez sólo estabas tratando de ayudar, de ser el heroico Kyo que siempre has sido. No me pude imaginar qué ganabas con ayudarme, pero si ese fuera el caso no me importaría, y menos tratándose de ti. Como lo he pensado, había demasiada diferencia entre nosotros. Jamás podríamos estar juntos, ni siquiera aunque ocurriera un milagro. Especialmente por ella, Kasumi,  nunca te perdonaré lo que no fuiste capaz de hacer, Kyo...]

          Al levantar la vista, Kyo miró por la ventana que estaba a su lado. Había escogido ese asiento especialmente, el cual era el más cercano a la ventana, así podría mirar fuera de la escuela y aminorar de cierto modo el enorme peso en su corazón. Aunque la lección acababa de empezar, Kyo ya había comenzado a aburrirse. Se veía un poco fastidiado, y a nadie le había sonreído desde que entró a la clase, lo cual no era normal. Algunas veces, veía por la ventana hacia fuera del edificio.

          Las calles estaban llenas de gente ocupada, caminando de un lado a otro para llegar a sus destinos. El tráfico estaba siempre ocupado con las luces, cambiando de verde a rojo, una y otra vez. Talvez ese día había más autos de lo normal. Por eso el tráfico había estado muy pesado. Algunos vendedores ambulantes estaban levantando sus tiendas, promocionando en voz muy alta sus productos para llamarla atención de la gente que pasaba. Tokio estaba muy animado, y hasta el cielo compartía el ambiente cotidiano de la gente del país. Había muy pocas nubes y toda la ciudad brillaba como un diamante bajo la luz del sol. 

          El ambiente estaba muy animado para Japón y la mayoría de sus habitantes, a excepción de Kyo. Entre más pensaba, más se deprimía. Había intentado dejar de pensar, pero simplemente no podía. Por eso, perdió la concentración en su clase y dejó de escuchar al profesor. Bajando su lapicero, cerró sus ojos fuertemente por un instante antes de volver la mirada a la ciudad.

[Yagami, por alguna razón sé que debes estar por aquí, mirándome. Talvez sólo estoy imaginando cosas, pero aún así puedo sentir tu presencia. Si querías encontrarme y saldar cuentas conmigo, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente pararte frente a mí y hacerlo? Sé que me odias. Me odias por todo lo que nos pasó desde que éramos pequeños...

Tú crees que yo soy el causante de toda tu miseria, es por eso que sientes mucho odio hacia mí. Crees que todo lo que pasa es injusto para ti, especialmente cuando competimos. Tú crees que no deberían haber empates en nuestras peleas. Tu entrega y trabajo duro deberían hacerte el ganador. Así que cuando empatamos, te enojas mucho. Y por eso, me culpas de casi todo a mí. En cuanto me ves, lo único que puedes pensar, es en matarme. Nunca me has dado la oportunidad de decirte lo que tengo que decirte. Es como si sólo hubiera una guerra fría entre nosotros y nada más. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, a pesar de todo?

En 1996... fue en ese año que nos sucedió lo peor. Desde el principio supe que estabas enamorado de ella, siempre fijabas tu vista en ella cuando estaba alrededor. Había escuchado tus palabras cuando le confesaste tu amor. Después me di cuenta de sentías algo muy fuerte por ella. No te habría importado dejar el mundo de las peleas, dejar de pensar en matarme, sólo por ganar su amor y estar con ella. No sabes cómo me rompió el corazón.

Era increíble para todos. Incluso después de haberle confesado tu amor a Kasumi, ella parecía ignorarte. Después tú y yo nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad ella estaba enamorada de mí. Cuando supiste eso, comenzaste a odiarme más que nunca. Me culpaste por haberla apartado de ti, pensaste que yo había hecho todo apropósito para hacerte sufrir más, pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si te quiero más a ti que a nadie más? Kasumi me amaba, eso era lo que pensaba, y sé que era un hecho. Hube intentado decirle la verdad de mis sentimientos, pero simplemente no podía enfrentarla. Era inocente, después de todo, y no quería romperle el corazón. Así que esperé el momento correcto antes de decírselo, y mientras ese momento llegaba, sólo pude hacer lo que hice para mostrarle mi cariño, como una buena amiga.

Fue casi el momento ideal que había estado esperando. Pensé que podría explicarle todo después del torneo de 1996, y después sería libre de los remordimientos. Pero Dios no me dejaría hacerlo, y tú tampoco. Justo después de que terminara todo el evento, tu sangre Orochi comenzó a arder y estuviste fuera de control. Yo estaba débil, y también todos los demás peleadores lo estaban. Nadie fue capaz de detener tu locura, ni yo. Y cuando te lanzaste sobre Kasumi, supe lo que ocurriría después. Estabas fuera de control, no sabías lo que estabas haciendo y nunca tuviste la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Kasumi estaba débil, no podía hacer nada sin la ayuda de alguien. Ella te tenía miedo, así que cuando te vio, se paralizó y no pudo reaccionar. No es que no haya querido ayudarla o que te tuviera miedo. Quería salvarla, ella también era mi amiga después de todo, pero el problema fue... que no podía hacerlo.

Aunque fui gravemente herido, intenté salvarla. Pero antes de poder siquiera detenerte, todo había sucedido. Fue tan rápido... No pude controlarlo, no pude controlarle. Una vida se perdió así como así, tan fácil y rápidamente, en menos de un segundo. Por eso, me culpaste de nuevo. Por haber dejado que perdiera la vida. ¿Cómo puedes estar culpándome de una y otra vez? No fue mi culpa que las cosas sucedieran así, nadie se lo esperaba, simplemente sucedió. Y aunque no la has mencionado por mucho tiempo, sé que aún la quieres, igual que siempre. Aún me culpas por todo lo que he hecho, y me odias por ser quien soy. Ya no puedo evitarlo, Yagami. Ya no puedo.

Pensé que comprenderías lo que quise darte a entender cuando estábamos en las ruinas después de la explosión de la fortaleza de Krizalid. Esa fue la única vez tuve mi única oportunidad de expresarte todo. Hice todo apropósito, para que supieras, sin tener que decirte, lo que siento por ti. Pensé que era obvio, hice muchas cosas que nunca te había hecho. Tú sólo sentiste que era extraño que yo hiciera todo aquello por ti, pero, ¿entendiste lo que quería demostrarte? No... no entendiste. Tú sólo pensaste que estaba un poco fuera de mí debido a la gran explosión. ¿Fue eso lo que pensaste, Yagami? 

Me has roto terriblemente el corazón, ya no puedo estar así. He intentado por todos los medios demostrarte cuánto me importas, que ya no quiero que seamos rivales, pero simplemente no lo entiendes. Tú continúas pensando a tu manera... sólo en el odio. ¿Por qué no puedes escucharme por lo menos una vez? ¿Acaso he sido realmente una persona odiosa ante tus ojos? Nunca estás ahí cuando más te necesito, porque sólo estarás cuando pienses que es hora de matarme. No puedo culparte por ello, por supuesto. 

Realmente ya no quiero sufrir bajo este doloroso amor en silencio. Es terrible, no físicamente sino mentalmente. ¿Cómo puedo seguir soportando este dolor? Talvez deba rendirme ante ti la próxima vez que te vea. Sentirías una gran satisfacción por mi muerte, lo sé, es por eso que quiero sacrificarme. Debe servir de algo, sólo para ver la sonrisa en tu rostro después de eso, Yagami....]

          Alejando su vista de la ventana, se obligó a bajar su vista a su mesa. Tenía que mantener su rostro lejos de los demás; no quería que sus amigos lo vieran.

          Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, dejando un rastro húmedo de su mejilla hasta su barbilla, mientras cerraba los ojos.

~*Contunúa*~ 


End file.
